Goodbye
by Akiko Yuy
Summary: A song-fic to Goodbye by the Spice Girls. Old song but hey. I like this one! It is kinda depressing. Aren't all of my song-fics?


I'm back! Here is another song-fic. Yet again kinda depressing. Oh, Dr. Kadiedid, no I didn't find it yet! DON'T KICK ME!!! I don't own anything here except the story itself. Notify me if you wish to use it! The song goodbye belongs to the Spice Girls. 'blah' denotes thinking. "blah" denotes talking.  
  
  
  
No no no no, no no no no, no no no no,  
  
A boy of 15 sat in large looking something. The boy seemed very sad.  
"Harry, let's go!" yelled a girl with brown hair from the other side of room.  
Harry slammed the book shut and walked over to the girl leaving the room. The cover of the book read: "Family Photographs"  
  
Listen little child, there will come a day  
When you will be able, able to say  
Never mind the pain, or the aggravation  
You know there's a better way, for you and me to be  
  
A woman of 21 or so looked at the small bundle of joy in her arms. She smiled happily as the child cooed and giggled. "I'll always be with you Harry. Don't forget that."  
  
Look for a rainbow in every storm  
Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me  
  
A man with black hair and brown eyes walked out of a building. He looked very worried and tried not to be noticed. He walked to the lady. "Lily, The Ministry has worked it out. We are to go into hiding."  
  
Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone,  
but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (gotta keep it strong before the pain  
turns into fear)  
  
"Get Out of here! Take Harry and get out! It's HIM!!" The man yelled. A green light shot through the house.  
"James," Lily whispered, "no. Oh God!" She held the child and tried to get away. But it was to late.  
  
So glad we made it, time will never change it - no no no  
  
A young man looked up to the sky shading his eyes. It had been so long since he saw sunlight. He walked down the abandoned road his black hair falling in his blue eyes. He still blamed himself for the deaths of Lily and James. "It is my fault. I made them change keepers! This should never have happened to them.  
  
No no no no  
  
Harry looked at his friends buying candy in Honeydukes. 'Sure, they thought they did, but they could never understand his pain. They would never know how it was to only have a scar and haunting screams be all that you knew of your parents.' "Come on guys! We have to go meet Snuffles!!"  
  
Just a little girl, big imagination  
Never letting no one take it away  
Went into the world, what a revelation  
She found there's a better way for you and me to be  
  
"No! Not Harry! Kill me instead! Please I beg you don't kill Harry!" Lily yelled at a cloaked figure.  
"Step aside foolish girl! Foolish girl! ADAVERA KADERVA!!!" A green light shot through the house. The cloaked figure and Lily let out screams. They both fell over one dead, one better off dead.  
  
Look for a rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby  
  
He looked to the calendar. 'It is Mother's Day'. He felt a lump rise in his throat. He didn't have a mother. He never would all because of Voldemort. He looked to his friend Ron who was still sleeping. "You're lucky. No matter what you say a huge family is better than none."  
  
Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone,  
but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (gotta keep it strong before the pain  
turns into fear)  
  
A man with brownish-gray hair stepped into the all to familiar halls.  
"Ah, Remus, good to see you again." A man with a silvery beard and hair greeted him.  
"Good day, Professor Dumbledore. I just came to pay my respects." He looked down. Today was the anniversary of their deaths. "Would you say 'Hullo' to Harry for me? I haft to leave. See you later." He walked away.  
  
So glad we made it, time will never change it  
No no no no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
  
Harry stepped into the snow. It was a white wonderland. He forgot his troubles and had a snowball fight with Ron and Hermione. They all ended up soaking wet on the ground laughing. Dumbledore watched from a window. They would have wanted it this way. He smiled and left.  
  
The times when we would play about  
The way we used to scream and shout  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way  
  
A pudgy balding man quivered in front of Voldemort. "Master, how can I serve you?" He trembled in fear.  
"Peter, Wormtail, you shall find Harry Potter...and kill him."  
Peter trembled. He didn't want to kill anymore. "Yes, Master."  
  
Look for a rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby  
  
Professor Snape finished terrifying his class and sat at his desk. His black eyes darting across the room. He felt a burning sensation on his arm and ignored it. 'You will never win Voldemort, never.' He snapped at Neville Longbottom. 'They may hate me, but they won't be taken over.' He glanced to The Slytherins.  
  
Goodbye my friend (I know your gone, you said you're gone,  
but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (you gotta keep it strong before the  
pain turns to fear)  
  
Harry sat in bed and prayed a silent prayer to heaven. 'Never let them experience what I went through. Mum, Dad, if you can hear me. I miss you.'  
  
So glad we made it time will never never change it  
  
Remus walked slowly away from the castle.  
  
No no no no  
you know it's time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
and don't forget you can rely  
  
Sirius (Snuffles) walked, as a dog, through deserted streets.  
  
No no no no  
you know it's time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
and don't forget on me you can rely  
  
Peter trembled in front of Lord Voldemort begging for forgiveness for whatever he had done.  
  
No no no no  
I will help, help you on your way  
  
Harry fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
No no no no  
I will be with you every day  
  
Lily and James watched them all, smiling.   
  
NEVER FORGET  
  
  
How was that? I have this thing for depressing fics! =) Please review. All flames are donated to The House-Elf Fire Tenders.   
~Princess Sakura  
  



End file.
